Never Gonna Be Alone
by Kains-Lance-2013
Summary: Why are the new girls always so shy. This one girl in particular got my attention. She was new, but my attention wasn't drawn on that fact, nor was it because she was so pretty. It was how we met, and the events of that day.


Never Gonna Be Alone

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Why are the new girls always so shy. This one girl in particular got my attention. She was new, but my attention wasn't drawn on that fact, nor was it because she was so pretty. It was how we met, and the events of that day. Little did I know that this one girl would change my life forever.

A/N: Hope you like it. Remember, reviews are always appreciated.

XxXxX

Chapter 1- Someone That You're With

The first day of 11th grade. The first day of hell, more like. The educational prison I go to has a name, Twilight Town High School. It's pretty populated compared to some of the other high schools in the area, given the fact that it's pretty big, about half the size of the preferred college in the area, dorms included. Twilight Town High School got its name because it consists of about 70% of the whole high school population. Apparently, this school has a better education system. Unfortunately, a better education system usually means a horrible staff, like this case. Don't get me wrong, they get their job done, that's not the issue. That is because they just don't care about how _we_, the students, the _majority_, feel. AT ALL.

"Damn. First day as a junior and I already woke up late. Heh. Great start," I said oh-so-very sarcastically, stretching the 'great' for good measure as I ran out of my house, nearly tripping down the steps leading down to the driveway. Hello, cruel world, I'm Roxas, your number one victim. I have spiky blond hair, sky blue eyes, and I'm pretty short, about 5 feet 2 inches. The school was a couple blocks away from my house, about a ten minute walk.

Half way down the street, I hear a beautiful voice that catches my attention. "Sorry, gotta go. Love you, mom." When I look over, I see the most enchanting girl ever, so much so that it was unreal. She has blond hair, brighter than mine, almost a platinum blond. She has beautiful, cerulean eyes, saying that they were captivating didn't begin to describe it. She's about my height, a bit shorter, probably an inch. She's wearing a white miniskirt and a white t-shirt with a gold crown in the middle. She had this beautiful necklace on, a red rose with a chrome outline being the charm.

"Um... can I help you?" I hadn't realized that I had stopped dead in my tracks and was staring at the beautiful angel now standing three feet in front of me.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. It's just... I didn't mean to stare." I said blushing, trying to look away, only to find out that I was attempting to do the impossible. She was so beautiful, standing in the pure light emitted from the glowing orb that was slowly rising in the early morning sky that is commonly referred to as the sun.

She smiled and said, "It's fine. Actually, I'm kinda new here. Could you show me around later?" she looked away as if she was embarrassed. Her smile was so elegant. I thought I was dreaming for a second, I mean, she was most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Who could ever be this beautiful? Nobody. It was impossible. Yet here I am, seeing the perfect being before me.

"Yeah. Hey, we should probably get going, or we'll be late," I said while we started walking. It was pretty hard to talk to her without getting nervous.

We walked in silence for barely ten seconds before the nameless angel broke the silence, introducing herself. "Oh, yeah. I'm Namine." she smiled, looking at me. For a second, I thought I saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes, but I was probably just imagining things.

"Roxas," I smiled back. "Your name is so beautiful, Namine."

"Thanks, Roxas. I hope we can be friends. Sorry if I'm pushing things on you. I just... I don't know. I'm nervous, I guess," her radiant smile turned fearful over going to a new school.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'll be here whenever you need me. This school isn't that bad, you don't have to be scared or anything. Just find me if you need anything, 'kay," my smile turned into a serious nature, hoping she would understand that I wasn't joking. We were at the entrance now. "We're here. A bit early? Now that's a big shock. I could've sworn we were late..." I said, looking at my watch with a confused look on my face.

There was a poster on the wall as soon as you walk into the building telling you where to obtain your schedule. Last name A-B Room 120, C-D Room 121, etc. When Namine asked where Room 123 was, I told her to just follow me, since I was headed there myself. When we got our schedules, we realized that we have the classes, well except P.E. That was separated into Boys' P.E. and Girls' P.E.

"Yay. We have the same classes, Roxas. Hey, is something wrong?" she looked me sadly, tilting her head to look into my eyes. _Did she think I was ignoring her?_

"Huh? Oh, no. I was looking for someone. I think you'll like her." I said, looking for the friend I always met here. "Her name's Olette. She's really nice."

"She your... girlfriend?" she asked. Her beautiful smile turned into a frown. _Was she jealous?_

"What? No, she's my ex. We just... it didn't work out," I looked at the ground as I explained what had happened between us. "It turns out she liked someone else. But we still remained friends. I couldn't imagine what I would do if the friendship we shared went with the relationship, because we've been friends for, what, five years now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," her fake frown turned genuine as she apologized, moving a bit closer. I could feel my heart speeding up and I found it hard to breathe as she brushed up against my arm. She moved away quickly, but it took a couple minutes for me to recover. _Did she notice? God, I hope not._

At that moment, Olette came into view as she walked down the hall with Hayner. This wasn't much of a surprise, since he was the one Olette liked. So seeing them so close to each other, their arms interlocked as couples often do, was expected. Mostly because they went camping over the summer. Namine was informed that the wavy-haired brunette was Olette, and the blonde next to her was Hayner.

"Hey, Roxas. Who's this?" Olette asked.

"Hey Olette. Hey Hayner. This is Namine. She's new here, so treat her well or else," I said. Apparently I'm more intimidating than I thought, because Olette said quite nervously, "Hey, Namine. I'm Olette, obviously. Nice to meet you."

Hayner was used to these kinds of threats, unlike Olette, said in an upbeat manner, "Heya. I'm Hayner. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hey, Olette, Hayner," Namine said, nodding at them as she said each of their names. "Like Roxas said, I'm new."

As we walked to our first class together, Hayner explained what happed with him and Olette. Meanwhile, Namine and Olette were getting along better than I had expected. I was glad and worried. Olette did love to trick people, but in a good way. I told Hayner to be quiet so I could eavesdrop. He agreed without a complaint.

"Hey Namine, you should ask Roxas out. He's really nice. Plus it's pretty obvious you like him," she said in a teasing manner.

"What? I do not like him. Well, not that way," Namine said, blushing a vivid rose red. "Besides, I doubt he likes me that way either. I mean, we just met a half hour ago," she looked at her shoes. Namine sounded depressed.

"You, my friend, need to learn how to read guys," Olette always cheered people up in the weirdest of ways. "I mean, how can you not notice. Trust me, I dated him, I know everything about him. Not to mention, you're pretty enough for any guy to fall for within seconds."

"Y'know, she's got a point," Hayner whispered to me matter-of-factly, grabbing his arm as I punched it. Hard. "Geez, ya didn't have to hit me _that_ hard." His voice made it sound like I hit him harder than I did.

I heard Namine and Olette giggle at the semi-playful punch that just landed on Hayner's arm as we were walking into Archery, our first class. Our teacher's name was Xigbar, and I assumed that he was a pretty good hunter, well, when he was in his prime. I mean, he had a bunch of 'trophies', such as a stuffed deer head. Y'know, proof of his killings. As the bell rang, he told us to take a seat, but he sounded pissed. My guess is because he had to separate Seifer and Squall, who had already gotten into a fight, less than two minutes after seeing each other for the first time this year.

"My name is Xigbar. Unless you want scars like this, possibly worse, you'd better follow instructions. I'm in a bad mood, thanks to these two dumbasses right here," he said, gesturing to Seifer and Squall. "Any questions?"

The class could tell that they had better cooperate, or someone would end up in the hospital. "So, can I call you Xiggy?" Seifer would be the only guy in the universe to ask such a stupid question. I was trying to resisting the overwhelming urge to laugh hysterically, face-palming in the process.

"As if. You think you can just waltz on in here and cause a commotion, _and _insult me in front of my students. Heh, some nerve. What? Ya got a death wish or somethin'?"

"So what if I do?" Seifer was really pushing his luck.

"You don't want to push me any farther. I mean, seriously, do you really want to end up being Death's bitch?" Xigbar threatened.

"Heh heh, sorry. Was there a problem?" Xigbar got Seifer to shut up like that. Just how dangerous was this guy?

"Good. Now, let's begin. No interruptions, got it?" he went on for the last half of class.

As the bell rang, me and Namine walked together as we headed to Algebra II, talking about how scary Xigbar was. I could tell she was scared of him. I didn't notice that I moved closer to her. She got tense. Looking at me, she smiled wholeheartedly.

When we got to the classroom, I gestured for her to go in first, holding the door for the lovely angel in white.

Zexion, the Algebra II teacher, was deeply engaged in one of his many books. When we sat next to each other, he ordered, "Introduce yourselves," in a very ominous voice, not raising an eye from the book for a second.

"Um. I'm Roxas, and this is Namine," I said nervously.

"Roxas. Namine. Nice to meet you," he said, closing the book with one hand. He looked at us with his cold, emotionless eyes. "I'm Zexion. I'll be your Algebra instructor for this year. By the look of it, you just came from Xigbar's class, correct?"

"How'd you know?" Namine asked.

"He controls you with fear. Don't worry. He's all talk," as more students filed in, they realized that Zexion really isn't that bad. As the bell rang, Zexion cleared his throat to get our attention. "Class, I am Zexion. Do as you are told, and you'll like me. Disobey, and you'll get detention at the flip of a page."

He spent half the class going over the basics, no talking during tests, what we'll be covering this semester, that kind of stuff. He gave us the rest of the hour to 'socialize.' Big shock, since he just kicked back and started reading that book again. Could he focus with all this noise around. She told me more about herself. Her favorite color, birthday, hobbies, etc.

This was the routine for the rest of our classes. Vexen for chemistry. Xaldin for boys' P.E., Larxene for girls' P.E. Luxord for language arts. Tseng for history. Between our third and fourth clsses was lunch, which was... interesting, to say the least.

XxXxX

Lunch. The one good time of the day, other than Zexion's class. The one time we're almost expected to talk to our heart's content. Namine sat next to me here, as well, though closer than usual. The tables were rectangular, the seats being like benches, just one solid plank of wood. This allowed us to sit practically on each other.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, already, Roxas?" I turned around to see none other than Riku. "She's not bad looking, either. Good job."

"What? Get outa here Riku. And she's not my girlfriend. Anyway, this is Namine," I say to the tall silverette that was about six inches taller than me, now taking the seat on my other side. "Hey, Namine, this is Riku. He says some things that can be offensive, just don't take it seriously," I whispered into her ear.

We finished our lunch, and Riku, being the insensitive jerk he can be, said something inconsiderate about the war taking place across the ocean being unnecessary, hurting Namine's feelings in the process. _Did something happen with her family and the war? _I give Riku a murderous glare, and put my arm around her, pulling her into a half-hug.

"Riku, you took it too far this time. I swear to god, if you don't censor what you say around her, there'll be hell to pay," I said, threateningly. At this point, Namine wrapped her arms around me, embracing me in a hug. _She's taking worse than I expected. Something definitely happened relating her to the war, somehow. _

"Sorry, Namine. I was just kidding. I do that sort of joking around a lot. I didn't know I was crossing the line there," he was actually being sincere about this, at least the apology was. He could tell she was hurt. She said it's okay and pulls herself together, but I could tell she was hiding it, just pushing it aside.

XxXxX

After school let out, I met her at the door. I offered to walk her home, which she gladly accepted. "So, Roxas, tell me about you. I'd love to get to know you better," she said beautifully.

"First, tell me what happened at lunch. Why'd you take it so badly?" I asked, needing an answer.

"My dad is risking his life right now, you know, in the war. When he said we shouldn't be fighting this war, that it's useless to fight, I agreed with what he said. It's just my dad fighting, possibly dying, for nothing, it had me depressed, that's all." she shrugged it off with a smile.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to force you to tell me. I was just worried about you, that's all. Hey, can I show you something? It's this beautiful place I stumbled upon once. It's a great place to go when you just need time to yourself," we were standing outside of her house, now. I offered to show her the one place I never told anyone about.

"Really? Sure! You can show me. Just let me go tell my mom real quick, so she doesn't worry." she ran into her house, and two minutes later, she came back out and said, "Ready."

XxXxX

_My special place, my little secret, maybe now I'll have someone to share it with. _I led her to the river that lays on the outskirts of the city. There was this little island in the middle of a very shallow part of the river. There was one thing in particular that made it a great place to just spend your day. That was the single gorgeous sakura blossom that sat in the middle of the island. When Namine saw this, she ran right to it, taking off her socks and shoes before running through the clear blue water.

"It _is _beautiful, Roxas! Remind me to bring my sketchbook if we ever come back here, alright?" she exclaimed. Seeing her lean against the sakura blossom, giving it a hug was a sight you could only dream of seeing. The way her light, blond hair complimented the pink petals was almost unreal. I walked over to her, asking her if she liked it. She replied with a kiss.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, her lips pressed against mine. It wasn't happening. It _couldn't_ be happening. Yet, I felt this warmth inside of me, the kind you only experience with that certain someone. Was this a dream? This didn't seem real. Her lips were so soft. The scent of vanilla rushed through my nose as a slight breeze passed, sending several sakura petals past us. I slowly put my arms around her waist as I returned the kiss. I couldn't help but feel as if time was halted. Even so, the kiss seemed to be over before I even realized what just happened.

The kiss only lasted about a minute, and I was powerless to keep it going. _Did she think I didn't want to kiss her? _She stepped back as she said,"I'm sorry. It's just... you've been so nice to me and I just felt like I should do something. You've taken so much time out of your day for me. Thanks."

"Don't apologize, Namine. I was just surprised. That's all. Don't worry about it," I said, pulling her into a hug. She started crying slightly into my chest. "Go out with me?"

"Roxas, I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I didn't think you thought of me as more than a friend, otherwise I would've done something sooner. I didn't know what to do. I mean, your the first person I really ever liked, you know, as more than a friend," she was hugging me back, and she had stopped crying, for the most part.

"You never answered my question. Will you go out with me? Don't worry about the friendship issue, I wouldn't let it go that easily, Namine," I whispered. She looked up at me, her eyes were a beautifully displayed shade of the light cerulean blue only she could pull off so elegantly, the silky blond hair she was graced with was blowing slightly in the wind.

"Sorry about that. I would love to go out with you. Right now, can we just kiss again, though?" she asked, sounding happier by the second. "You make me feel... I don't know. Warm."

"I love you," I said as I pulled her back gently, pressing my lips upon hers. The feeling from before resurfaced. We ended up kissing for what seemed to be years. When it was over, she moved in really close to me, closing her eyes with a sigh of relief. I never wanted to leave her side. I wanted to be with her, no matter what. _I will always love you, Namine. Nothing will ever change that._

We ended up sitting down, leaning up against the beautiful sakura blossom. Namine was cuddling with me, her head leaning on my shoulder with her arms encircled around my waist. My arm was over her shoulder, pulling her as close as I could without suffocating her. We sat there and talked for a couple of hours.

The sun was starting to set, so I looked at Namine and whispered, "Hey, we should probably get going." When I didn't get a response, I looked at her, only to find out that she was asleep. I shook her shoulder lightly in an attempt to wake her up.

"Hm? Oh! Did I fall asleep? Sorry," Namine quickly woke up as she realized that it was starting to get dark. She was so cute, both when she was sleeping _and _when she just woke up.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you're so cute when you're asleep," I kissed her hair as I said this.

She backed away quickly and hit me jokingly on the arm. "Don't say that." She was giggling now. "Hey, we should get going, right?"

"That's what I woke you up for," I said, pulling Namine down onto my lap as she was trying to stand up. She squealed out of surprise. After she was secured on my lap, she turned around and said, "Warn me before you do something like that," looking into my eyes deep enough as if she was peering into my soul.

We started to head home after that. I mean, it was pretty dark by now, and was getting a bit cold. When we got to her house, I kissed her, wishing her a good night. As I walked away, she exclaimed, "I love you."

I turned to face her as I returned the phrase, expressing my feelings for her. With a smile, I turned back around and started to walk home.

XxXxX


End file.
